


High Tea Revelations

by Elaya



Series: Alternate Endings - New Beginnings [1]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fix-it fic, I had to do something about that!, and a town called feud, and they completely wasted it, s04e09, so many opportunities in this episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elaya/pseuds/Elaya
Summary: Jenkins and Cassandra stay alone in the annex when Eve and the boys go investigate their new case. Both have feelings for each other but keep on tiptoeing around each other
Relationships: Cassandra Cillian/Jenkins | Galahad
Series: Alternate Endings - New Beginnings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841416
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	High Tea Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a repost that I had posted here already but took down. It's my first ever fic and I still don't really like how it turned out. But maybe some new Casskins fans will take a liking to it, so here it is!  
> All in all, I was ever so disappointed with this episode that I decided I need to make my own version of it.

„High Tea, in the Annex!“ a surprised Jenkins exclaimed happily. Cassandra had really outdone herself. The main table in the annex was beautifully decorated, there were burning candles, vases with flowers, rose petals. Among all the decorations were trays and plates with the most delicious treats: Sandwiches, cookies, cupcakes. Everything was beautifully arranged and looked so tasty, Jenkins felt his foul mood improving rapidly.  
His day had started less than pleasant. Being newly mortal, after having sacrificed his immortality to save former Guardian Nicole Noone from dying, he had to adjust to this most confusing state. After all, he had been immortal now for over 1000 years and had simply forgotten most of the annoyances of a human body.  
Even such a simple task as grocery shopping had become a challange for him and by the time he arrived at home, he was already exhaused and frustrated. As if that hadn't been enough, just as he entered the annex, after Colonel Eve Baird had been so kind to help him with his shopping bags, he had to witness yet another argument between the three young Librarians, Cassandra, Jacob and Ezekiel, who just couldn't agree on how many Librarians the Library should have.  
Jenkins didn't understand why they were still in conflict over this topic, after they had all been Librarians for four years now, together with Flynn Carsen, who had become the Librarian four years prior to them. The „Librarians in Training“ had survived all challenges during those four years, which was a small miracle in itself and their team work had become most commendable.  
Later that day, the Clippings Book of the Library had found a new mission for them in a small American town where ghosts had been sighted. Jacob Stone, Ezekiel Jones and Guardian Eve Baird had packed their bags, but to everyone’s surprise, Cassandra Cillian decided to pass on the mission and stay in the annex with Jenkins instead.  
Jenkins had been grateful when Cassandra offered to help him stash away the groceries. He had gone to his suite to read up on some things and compare some notes concerning the approaching Equinox. He startled when he heard a knock on the door and realized that he had fallen asleep over his notes.  
Cassandra had come to ask if he would like to have a cup of tea and join her in the annex for a little snack. It was then, that he realized how hungry he had gotten again. After becoming mortal, his need for sleep had only been surpassed by his need for food. Mortality was so demanding!  
“This is almost worth becoming mortal for” Jenkins admitted to Cassandra, while trying out various cookies and shortbreads. He especially loved her cucumber sandwiches. Such a simple meal, yet so tasty! Jenkins himself could prepare a four course menu from scratch, but he had never managed to make cucumber sandwiches this good. How had she known how much he appreciated them? She was always so attentive.  
“What do we really know about the Westphalian Brothers, who had their falling out in the 5th century while being Librarians?” Cassandra asked. “Maybe we could find out what went wrong during their time as Librarians and prevent it from happening to us. Jake and Ezekiel might finally agree then, that there should be more than one Librarian at a time.”  
“We should have their correspondence in the archives”, was Jenkins’ muffled reply, while still enjoying his sandwich “as soon as we finish High Tea, we will try to find their personal possessions.”  
Cassandra Cillian was very pleased with her afternoon so far. Not only was her plan working, to find out more about the Librarians, who had been responsible for the rule of “one Librarian at a time”, her idea of High Tea had also managed to bring back a smile to the face of a very frustrated Jenkins.  
She worried so much since he had given up his immortality. She had seen him come down with a cold for the first time since she knew him, there were various bodily functions that he didn’t seem to be familiar with anymore and recently his eyesight was fading too, although Cassandra had to admit, that he looked even more fetching than usual with his new reading glasses.  
After her brain surgery the two of them hadn’t mentioned the events that happened prior to it. Although Cassandra still felt the disappointment of him refusing to go on a romantic date with her, she was also grateful that their friendship didn’t seem to have suffered. Jenkins and Cassandra still worked in the lab and the annex together, drank tea, discussed magic and even cracked the occasional nerdy inside joke. Cassandra sighed, at least she had that much.  
“In every box, a life lived” she heard Jenkins say as he returned from the Archives. He was carrying a box that contained several small boxes.  
Jenkins had just retrieved Darrington Dare’s belongings, when he heard Cassandra mention her teenage Goth phase. He cocked a brow, but didn’t say anything. It was hard to imagine Cassandra as a Goth girl. Especially since her trademarks now were her vibrant, colorful clothes with various accessories, her flaming red hair, her radiant smile and her positive nature, that always tried to see the best in all people. It was the combination of all these things that never failed to make Jenkins’ days in the annex a bit better and brighter.  
Cassandra found the box that belonged to the Westphalian brothers. It was rather large compared to the other boxes and beautifully painted. Unfortunately it was also empty, except for one piece of paper with the words “Li Ban – Acionna – Ubiquitus” written on it.  
“Zelpha the Forgetful!” moaned Jenkins and went on to explain: “she was the Librarian who established the Archives, but was also rather eccentric. She must have taken the letters and put them somewhere, this note is probably supposed to tell us where to find them. If only we could decipher it”  
“We can figure that out!” Cassandra stated in an encouraging voice.  
How charming and cheerful she was. And so very beautiful. Jenkins caught himself looking at her intensely. He even dared to move his face closer to hers slightly. She was still looking at the three unknown words and didn’t seem to notice. Her hair smelled of strawberry and vanilla shampoo, sweetly, innocent, like her whole being. Jenkins admired her for a moment longer and chided himself for a fool once more that he had turned down her offer to go out on a date. Especially since that day almost turned out to be her very last. It was a close call and he had been terrified of losing her. Shortly after that he had lost Charlene, who he had regarded as his greatest love, even though it was all in his thoughts, for Charlene had never returned his feelings. He knew now, that his love for Charlene hadn’t been the only reason for refusing to go on a date with Cassandra. Part of him was simply afraid of letting another person get too close to him. He didn’t feel he was worthy of anyone’s love and in all these years of fruitless pining for Charlene he had just gotten used to the feeling of being rejected. He thought it was because of him, not because of the simple fact, that sometimes two people aren’t meant to be together.  
Jenkins realized he had been lost in his thoughts. Cassandra had said something to him and expected a response. “Great, Jenkins” he chided himself “daydreaming, instead of simply paying attention to what Cassandra says. What a very unknightly thing to do! What was that? The Celtic section?”  
Out loud he said “Let’s see what we can find!” and even did a little fist pump gesture, to show that he indeed had payed attention and was just as excited about their little treasure hunt as she was as they both went upstairs to the gallery.  
They quickly discovered, that “Li Ban” and “Acionna” had been Celtic water goddesses. Jenkins frowned upon this discovery. He should have known that without looking it up.  
As soon as he mentioned water goddesses, his mind conjured an image, of a beautiful mermaid, with long red hair, sea stars as ornaments in her hair and clam shells that held her supple, perfectly rounded breasts. Jenkins swatted that thought away from his mind like an annoying insect.  
What had gotten into him recently? Was it something he had eaten? Or did being mortal come with impure thoughts as side effects? He had to admit to himself though, seeing Cassandra transformed into a mermaid a year ago had raised impure thoughts within him back then already and during that mission he had still been immortal. He remembered feeling very ashamed and making a hasty retreat to his suite once they were all back safely in the annex and Cassandra turned into a human again. He really needed to pull himself together. This was getting out of hand.  
“Water, water, everywhere. That is a quote from the Ancient Mariner” Cassandra was all excited with her new clue and Jenkins went to retrieve the book which held this poem. Within the book was another note that made as little sense as the first one. “The throne of the sun, the boar, and the ship's wheel at 11:00 p.m.“ Both of them let out an exasperated sigh at Zelpha's antics, their search had to continue.  
Cassandra and Jenkins had left the gallery, because there was no book that could help them as long as they didn't know what they were looking for. Now Cassandra had read that piece of paper about a dozen times, she had examined it at the front, the back and upside down, to see if any other clues might be hidden in the paper itself. Unfortunately the written sentence was all she could see. She stifled a yawn.  
When she looked towards Jenkins' desk, she noticed the Caretaker had fallen asleep with his head on a pile of books.  
„How quickly he gets tired recently and how much more sleep he needs“ Cassandra thought sadly. She remembered the time when he had been immortal. How he was always awake and already working when the team came to the annex in the mornings and always brought them tea and snacks in the evenings when everyone was already tired, but the cases were hard and they had to keep working.  
It was not something she had planned or thought about when Cassandra approached his desk, but after watching Jenkins sleep so peacefully, somehow one treacherous little hand had found itself close to his head and curious fingers slid carefully into his full white hair. How often had she been fantasizing about touching his hair while they were working in the lab together and now that this chance had presented itself, she just wasn’t able to resist. It was even softer than she had imagined and in the subtle lighting of the annex it shimmered like molten silver as she ran her fingers through it. The young Librarian watched the peacefully sleeping man, while still softly touching his silver mane of hair, but when she accidentally brushed his earlobe, Cassandra felt him stir from his sleep. That made her jump and snatch her hand away quickly. She didn’t want Jenkins to get suspicious, so she bowed down to the sleeping man and with an exaggerated cheerfulness shouted “Wakey wakey”  
Now it was Jenkins, who jumped at his desk as he was disturbed in his sleep. Had he been sleeping again? And in the annex? He did have such a pleasant dream though. A beautiful, red haired water nymph had been combing her little hands through his hair and had also brushed his ear with her nimble fingers. He could still feel the touch lingering on his skin.  
Jenkins looked up at Cassandra, who was standing across his desk, looking eager to solve their puzzle, chatting away all squirrely and worked up how she wouldn’t lose this treasure hunt to Zelpha.  
“Cassandra, may I ask why you are suddenly so much against the idea that there should be only one Librarian, after it seemed a few weeks ago that you agreed with Darrington Dare’s opinion?” he asked her tentatively.  
“You know those kids in school that never got picked for sports teams? That was me!” was her answer. “I love being a Librarian, but if there’s only one position, then I’m afraid that I won’t get picked this time either. So as long as we can keep the team together I’m part of it.” She looked at Jenkins and added sadly “When I say it out loud it does sound pretty selfish”.  
Jenkins felt sympathy for the young woman as he stood up from his desk and came towards her. Standing next to her he put on his glasses and confessed “Well, if that’s the case then I’m selfish too, I like having you around”. “All of you” he then corrected himself quickly. Now it was Cassandra’s turn to sympathetically smile at him.  
Jenkins read the note out loud once more. He suddenly had an idea and asked if it could be a reference to heraldry.  
Cassandra instantly picked up his meaning and, using her synesthesia-gift, a colorful panel with various coats of arms appeared.  
She was always so concentrated when she used her gift. Jenkins didn’t see a thing of what she saw, but the way her face lit up, while she was searching for the answer in her own, unique fashion never failed to fascinate him and bring an admiring smile to his face.  
“The coat of Pure in Ardennes in Northern France” she said excitedly. “What was the rest of the clue?”  
“At eleven p.m.” Jenkins read the rest of the note to her.  
“Eleven p.m. That is at night” Cassandra stated. “Night? Pure? Pure Night…oh! Oh, Galahad, it’s you!”  
Cassandra blushed a little. It was the first time she addressed him by his true name and it sounded strange to her saying it out loud.  
She might have whispered this very name on various occasions to herself, alone in her room, but she wouldn’t confess that to anyone.  
Jenkins raised his eyebrows at the woman before him, who bashfully smiled. Hearing his given name coming from her lips was something he hadn’t expected. Yet he was utterly enchanted hearing it in her voice. . At this very moment something happened with the old knight. Something Jenkins couldn’t even explain to himself. Was it just Cassandra saying his real name, seeing her smile, or maybe even the wonderful dream about the water goddess tickling his ear? He didn’t really know and it didn’t matter. At this very moment, Galahad, knight of Camelot gently cupped the face of Cassandra Cillian the Librarian and softly kissed her lips.  
The kiss was sweet and chaste, their lips barely brushed at first, but Cassandra didn’t pull back and even returned the kiss, so he deepened it ever so slightly, without making it too intimate or inappropriate. He hadn’t kissed a woman in a very long time. Cassandra’s lips were sweet and rich, just like her whole being and no amount of guilt could ever hide the fact of how much he enjoyed kissing her. He reveled in her taste, her warm, peachy skin under his calloused fingers, just being so close to Cassandra. It felt so right, and his heart was pounding in his chest from all these pleasurable sensations.  
Cassandra was so surprised at first, she didn’t even believe this was real. She had been dreaming about this moment, had envisioned it in her mind, but when it actually happened it was completely unexpected. Jenkins was so very gentle, his lips soft and careful. His kiss tasted of the tea they had shared, the strawberry cookies and her cucumber sandwiches. Cassandra smiled at that. One small hand stole itself up his arm and another one up to the nape of his neck as the kiss deepened slightly.  
“What am I doing? Am I even allowed to touch him like that? Will he mind?” Her thoughts were racing. “What if this was all a mistake he would regret the very next second and then he would reject her again? Maybe it was only because of the delicious food they had shared and his mortal, exhausted body was playing tricks on him? Oh no, what am I to do?”  
Cassandra pulled back first, flushed, panting, confused. She nervously looked away at first. Then, without a warning, she plastered on a fake smile and resumed just where they had last stopped their treasure hunt.  
“Your throne, if we assume the letters are somewhere in the Library, then that would be your desk, right?” she tried to sound cheerfully, but her voice was shaking.  
“Wow” Jenkins thought, “she is either very unimpressed by my kissing abilities or worse, offended that I even dared to kiss her. You silly old fool and what now? Is it better to apologize or pretend it never happened?”  
While he was still contemplating an answer to this dilemma, he quickly approached his desk, to make it clear, that there certainly were no letters hidden in it. That’s when he remembered. “Shrove Tuesday, 1782, Zelpha gave me a stack of letters to keep.” Jenkins opened a drawer and pulled out the letters. “My apologies, they have been literally under my nose” he said as he handed them to her.  
Cassandra took the letters from him. Now they were able to find out what had happened to the brothers, even though she was now even more intrigued to find out what exactly had happened between Jenkins and herself. He hadn’t brought up the kiss either. So did that really mean he already regretted it?  
Reading the letters did not help to lighten up their mood. In fact Cassandra wished now she had never asked to look for these letters. Now it seemed clear, that if Eve wouldn’t choose her to tether with, Cassandra would have to leave the Library. She almost burst into tears, what was she going to do? Work as a janitor again? After seeing all that magic and knowing all she had experienced in this place she loved so much. And would she ever see Jenkins again? Or any of the others, for that matter?  
Jenkins had just finished reading the last letter and now he knew why Cassandra was so distressed. He stood up from his desk and came up to her. He wanted to comfort her somehow, without offending or disturbing the young woman any further.  
“What am I to do once I’m not a Librarian anymore?” Cassandra asked, looking up at him.  
“Why don’t we cross this bridge when we come to it? It is still possible, that Colonel Baird chooses you” Jenkins tried to encourage her.  
“Oh, tough chance. Even now, Jacob and Ezekiel are out there with her doing field work, probably something dangerous, while I am here, safe in the annex. I really AM a bookworm, just like Ezekiel said this morning” she said sadly.  
“Maybe you could stay here after all, even if it’s not as a Librarian” Jenkins thought of a way to encourage her and give her new hope. “I mean, I will certainly have to retire soon and with Charlene and Judson gone, the Library still needs a caretaker. You have proven yourself in the lab and are already familiar with my research like no one else here. And you make better tea, sandwiches and cookies than anyone of the others. That is also a part of a caretaker’s job” he said to her with a wink.  
Cassandra knew, he was trying to lighten the mood and make her smile, but the thought of the Library without him in it made her even sadder. He had been working in the Library for hundreds of years. She had arrived here four years ago and didn’t even think she would live that long. Now she had a new life ahead of her, but he was mortal and who could tell how long he would still be able to work here. It seemed so unfair to her.  
“How am I going to manage without you?” she whispered, more to herself.  
“Don’t you worry, you already know so much and I will teach you more things about the various rooms in the Library, how to deal with them and how to prepare various ointments for all kinds of magic-induced maladies” Jenkins offered.  
“I don’t mean how am I going to manage in the lab or the Library itself” Cassandra was now nearly sobbing “I mean how am I going to manage without you!”  
“Oh. I see” Jenkins said quietly. He looked into the sapphire blue eyes of the young Librarian, which were filling with tears. The next thing he knew, Cassandra was in his arms, clinging to him. She tried to be brave, tried to stifle her sobs, tried so hard not to fall apart in front of him.  
Jenkins wrapped his arms around her, held her, whispered softly to her. He tried to encourage he that he would be there for her for as long as he could. When she looked up again and their eyes met, he was done for. He tightened his grip on Cassandra, pulled her to himself and kissed her again. This time more passionately and fiercely than before.  
“Kiss her like you mean it!” he thought to himself.  
And indeed, this time there were no doubts or second-guessing. Their lips playfully touched, caressed, tasted, explored. Cassandra ran her fingers through his silver hair again, fingertips tickling his ear, for the second time today. Jenkins smiled into the kiss as he remembered. His beautiful dream had been real all along. His water nymph had come to him.  
They were both drunk on their emotions and on each other, growing addicted already, knowing there was no turning back now. When their lips parted they were both short of breath, but neither of them was trying to look away.  
Suddenly both of them started to apologize for pretending that first kiss never happened and then apologized again for interrupting the other.  
In the end they just laughed it off, cuddling against each other, softly rubbing their noses together. It turned out words weren’t that important anymore. Cassandra leaned against Jenkins’ strong body. She breathed in his warm, masculine scent and now felt surprisingly comforted and safe.  
“I guess we could always open a book store” Jenkins suggested.  
Cassandra smiled at him already making plans for the two of them together. She rather liked the idea, maybe a future away from the Library wouldn’t be so bleak after all.  
“Or we could run a tea house. You make the tea and I the cucumber sandwiches, on the cookies and cupcakes we take turns” she replied with a wink.  
Jenkins chuckled “That sounds like a plan!” he agreed as he gave her another quick kiss on the lips.  
Just in this moment, the magic backdoor whirled to life. Cassandra and Jenkins jumped away from each other like two teenagers, who had been caught red-handed. Trying to act as casual as possible, they reported their findings to Eve and the two other Librarians and also explained the contents of the letters to them. For now, Jenkins and Cassandra agreed, they wanted to keep their new relationship to themselves, even though they knew secrets never lasted long within the walls of the Library.  
Eve Baird just as much as face palmed herself.  
After arguing about this subject for weeks, the case they had just solved convinced Jacob and Ezekiel, that there should be more than one Librarian, which had been Cassandra’s opinion all along. Now Cassandra and Jenkins had changed their minds as well and all of them were in disagreement again.  
Eve had a deep frown on her face. The tethering Equinox was approaching fast and she still didn’t know who her tethering partner would be. She had also grown to love her little dysfunctional family of Librarians and hated the thought of letting either one of them go.  
What was to be done?  
“So, where do we go from here?” Jenkins asked the group as he straightened his shoulders. That was one of the gestures he usually made when he was worried.  
No one had an answer for him. Changes were coming, big ones, that much was clear.  
For Cassandra and Jenkins a big change had already happened on this very day.  
What would happen next?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
